Lovers and Friends
by Kmichell
Summary: Three long years have passed and everyone has moved on with their lives. Except Keiko, What will happen when she finally decideds to move on?
1. a love thought lost but found a new

I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho Characters

This is my first story guys, let me know what you think so far.

CHAPTER ONE

_*****FLASHBACK******_

"_THIS IS THE END! I'M TIRED OF WAITING FOR YOU, ALL MY LIFE I'VE WAITED FOR YOU TO COME AROUND, EVEN WHEN YOU WERE HERE, YOU WASN'T REALLY HERE FOR ME! GO ON FIGHTING, ITS ABOUT TIME I GET WHAT I WANT" Keiko screamed to the sunset as she fought the tears that threatened to fall._

"_I don't want you to wait either" said a voice that made __Keiko, Boton, Yukina, Shizuru, Kurama & Kuwababra all turn wide eyed and shocked._

_Finally letting her tears fall, Keiko ran as fast as she could straight into the one person she was about to give up on. YUSUSKE! Pushing them both to the ground, She landed right on top of him. Yususke stared wide eyed at the girl he loved as she lowered her head and kissed him._

_******END OF FLASHBACK********_

After a long day of splashing in the water and sea wrestling they all stood looking at the sunset. Even with the beautiful view in front of them Keiko and Yususke were in their own world.

While she was engrossed with the sight, yusuke snuck up behind Keiko and wrapped his arms around her, making her blush fiercely. Yususke put his head in her shoulders,and though Keiko thought he was just going to watch the sunset like everyone else; little did she know he had other ideas. Turning his head completely into her neck Yususke whispered in her ear, " God, Keiko you have no idea how much I've missed you."

-KEIKO POV-

_Is that his voice? I've never heard his voice become so husky with want. it sent shivers down my spine. "God Keiko, you have no idea how much I've missed you" (GASP) He missed me? After all this time, does he really love me? Where do we go from here? What are we-_

-YUSUKE POV-

_"What is she got running around in that head of hers? She's so beautiful. I still cant figure out why she's stayed by my side for so long. Even after everything I put her through she still waited for me and stayed by my side. I love her so much I have to show her how much she means to me, and I know exactly how to just that!_

Yusuke's thumb, rubbing circles on her breast cut any thought process that Keiko had off.

Yu-Yusuke? Wh-what are y-you d-d-d-oing? Keiko tried to whisper as she started to pull out of his arms. But Yusuke wasn't having that, he tightened his grip an whispered huskily in her ear, " Calm Down Keiko, sheesh stop being such a worry worte and just enjoy the feeling, Cause as soon as we leave here I'm gonna show ya just how much I missed and love ya." And before she could utter a word Yusuke pulled her flush against his body, while he pressed an open mouth kiss to her neck and started to suck ,whirling his tongue in circles.

Keiko's knees buckled at the sudden blast of pleasure she felt. To her embarrassment and Yususke's pride, she moaned. Kurama being the one closest to the couple (and with the awesome demon hearing) knew exactly what Yusuke was doing to the surely innocent and embarrassed girl, he couldn't help but chuckle at the two. He heard the beginning of a moan and to save the girl anymore embarrassment he coughed to cover the sure to be heard noise.

-KEIKO'S POV-

_What is he doing to me? Oh God it feels so good. What is wrong with me I shouldn't be letting him do this to me! But it feels so good. (MOAN/Cough) was that me? OH GOD! Kurama is looking right at me! HE KNOWS! Thank Goodness he coughed when he did or else everyone would've heard me._

As he heard Keiko Moan Yusuke couldn't help but smirk, and decided to take it up an notch. He started to suck harder while he squeezed an kneaded her breast until he was practically holding her up. She was putty in his arms.

Yu-Yususke somethings happening she whispered as low as she could but he heard her. Yusuke instantly pulled away from her neck with a "pop" and licked her ear in slow strokes. He then whispered to her, "I've got you baby, don't fight it." In one swift move he flipped her around so that she was facing him. He then went right back to the spot he was sucking on and bit down on that very same spot.

She saw stars behind her eyes, a bright white light blocked out her sight, a wave of heat ran through her entire body. She gripped on to Yusuke's shoulders, arched her back and let out a silent screamed to the heavens. When she came back to reality, Yusuke was looking at her with a smirk on his face. Embarrassed out of her mind she refused to look at him and blushed furiously. Seeing her turn red like a tomato Yusuke leaned down into her ear and said seductively, " If you liked that, just wait until I get you home." With that being said he gently grabbed her chin, making her look directly into his eyes and kissed her with every ounce of passion and love he had for her.

Lost in their own world of passion neither Yusuke nor Keiko realized that everyone had turned to leave but stopped to stare at them. Feeling the multiple eyes on her as well as the need to breath Keiko reluctantly pulled away from Yusuke causing everyone to crack up laughing. " I think its time we got you two a room" Boton teased the couple, but that only mad everyone laugh harder and Keiko's blush to brighten.

Yusuke and the gang finally left the beach and went their separate ways, well except Yusuke and Keiko of course.!

READ, REVIEW LET KNOW WHATCHA THINK! IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS I'LL CONTINUE THIS STORY!


	2. Chapter 2: A bond called Friendship

The walk from the beach to Genkai's felt extremely longer than usual to Keiko. She didn't know if it was because everyone kept looking in her direction and smiling or because Yusuke had yet to let go of her. With his head on her shoulder, and his much more chiseled arm wrapped around her waist, Keiko couldn't help feeling every one of his muscles ripple as they walked.

Trying to hide her ever present blush Keiko kept her head down an failed miserable at ignoring her friends.

~BOTON POV~

_ (Practically Staring at the couple) I can't believe what I'm seeing! He's actually embraced his feelings for her! (Does little dance) ITS ABOUT TIME! Humph That kind of love only comes once in a lifetime if even that often. Their going to last forever_

~SHIZURU POV~

_ (Lights cigarette and takes a few puffs) why can't I find something like that? I'm happy for them finally ...but...{sighs and looks at the lighter in her hand} Everytime I find someone worth looking at they leave... Why'd you have to go and kill yourself Sakyo?! ... DAMMIT! (Looks over) Their really going to make it!_

~ KURAMA POV~

_ It would seem Yusuke truly had not gotten cold feet as I first presumed. I wonder if he will stay true to his promise... (Chuckles) knowing him, I should be expecting an invitation very soon...But... If he is to be traveling between maio and earth, will he take her with him...hmmm I guess I'll just have to wait and see. Good job my friend, you continue to show me why we are friends, I'm happy for you both, you shall truly last many lifetimes! _

~ KUWABARA POV~

_Damn Urameshi! My whole freaking body hurts! Wait till I get a hold of you when the girls aren't around! You're in for the beating of your life!...(looks over) Mehn he's really changed over the last two years, I'm glad I didn't go with him but I'm getting such a weird vibe. Like it's not his body's that changed but his soul too... (smiles at Keiko, who blushes even harder an turns her head) she looks so much happier now, I think their gonna be together forever but he'd better keep his promise to her or else Imma find a way to Maio and kick his ass! _

Completely unaware what all their friends were thinking, Yusuke couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face even if he wanted to. His Keiko was really in his arms and he can finally be with her forever. He gripped her tighter an pulled her as close as she could be while walking. He saw her yawn and realized that her pace was starting to slow down. Without even thinking about it Yusuke swept Keiko into his arms (which caused her to Gasp) bridal style and continued walking like nothing happened. If Keiko thought her face was already red she knew it turned three shades brighter when he picked her up like she was a feather and placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

Botan and Shizuru looked at each other and said simultaneously " awwwwwwwwwwwww how cute! " causing Kuwabara and Kurama to start laughing. Yusuke actually turned a slight shade of red and poor Keiko practically buried her face into Yusuke's chest. This continued until they finally reached Genkai's.

Yusuke put Keiko on her feet but didn't remove his hand from around her waist. He turned to his long time friends and said " see you guys later, I'm actually going to be staying here with the old Hag {SMACK} WHAT THE HELL GRANDMA!? HAT WAS THAT FOR?!

"Just who do you think your calling Old? You Idiot?! Genkai slowly walked out

Mumbling under his breath and glaring at everyone for laughing at him. "AS I WAS SAYING YOU BUNCH OF HYINAS! I'll be staying here for a couple days before I head back by my mom." He turned and whispered into Keiko's ear " and your staying with me"

As shocked as everyone was, they accepted it each turning away and said their good byes.

Keiko and Yusuke watched their friends get into a cab and drive off.

When everyone including Genkai left, Keiko turned in Yusuke arms and looked into the eases of the man she loved and they just stared at each other... and Finally after a few moments past... Keiko finally asks the question that plagued both their minds... "So what now?"

With a divious smirk on his face, Yusuke simply said , "We go inside of course."

SORRY FOR THE WAIT GUYS! READ REVIEW TELL ME WHATCHA THINK!

New chapter hopefully by the end of the week! :-D


End file.
